1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a method of updating a list of software-as-a-service (SaaS) and a system for the same, and more specifically to a method and a system for the same that automatically update a list of software provided as a service to a user terminal in an SaaS environment.
2. Related Art
SaaS is software that enables a user to use only a desired service among various functions of the software. A user downloads and installs only a desired service on his/her own portable terminal, and uses the installed service. Also, a user uses functions of software operating on a server on-line over a network.
In such SaaS, due to the advancement of online data processing technology, a scheme in which a user uses a desired service online over a network when necessary is attracting more attention than a scheme in which a user downloads and installs only a desired service on his/her own portable terminal.
That is, a server provides various functions of software to a plurality of customers by using one platform, and a user uses desired software online over a network when necessary and then pays charges equal to the amount of used software. This is a business model in which a user receives software as a service over a network and pays charges equal to the amount of used software as in commercial electricity and gas.
For the above-described service, it is very important to select a list of software that is provided as a service from an online software server. However, since a manager of the online software server or some specific users select(s) a list of software provided as a service, users of the service cannot appropriately reflect desired software in the server at an appropriate time. Also, even when software of the online software server is well selected at an initial stage, unnecessary software accumulates in the server over time.